Dear Ed
"Dear Ed" is the 6th episode of Season 2 and the 32nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, after Plank and Jonny split up from a fight, Eddy spots a chance to try to cash money. Plot Edd is using a metal detector to search for buried treasure while Ed and Eddy horse around. However, when Eddy makes an offhand comment about fire, Ed is spooked and starts running around randomly. As he does this, Double D's detector beeps, and he garners their attention. Edd marks the spot with an X and shows it off to his friends. Eddy quickly grabs Ed and makes him dig, surprising Edd when Ed uses his teeth to burrow underground. When Ed finds something metal, Eddy has him haul it up, and Ed ends up hauling a long length of cord. As Edd looks on, the streetlights of the cul-de-sac are hauled into the ground, and he comments that he's soon going to be sick. At that moment, the Eds notice a very strange sight: Jimmy dragging Jonny's best pal behind him. Eddy goes up and starts to pester Jimmy to find out what he's doing with the board, and from him learns that Jonny and Plank had a massive fight and that Jonny is alone. While Edd waxes poetic on how lonely Jonny must be, an idea sprouts in Eddy's head, and soon enough he leads his friends away. Jonny is sitting in the playground alone when Ed plops down next to him. Ed starts making non-sequitur comments, much to Jonny's confusion. Soon enough, it's seen that he's reading cue cards Edd and Eddy are holding up and in some cases replying to them. Eventually, however, Ed gets through them, and learns that he's supposed to deliver Jonny to Ed's Friend Store. At the store, Edd and Eddy are busy painting faces on inanimate objects to create "friends" for Jonny. When Jonny shows up, Eddy pitches him the idea, and Jonny agrees, with one caveat: he'll pay after he's satisfied with his friend. Although Eddy is miffed, he agrees, and sends Jonny over to Edd, who tells the boy he has found Jonny's perfect match. Edd then places a traffic cone on the counter, and Jonny blanches. It seems that Eddy forgot to paint the second eye on the friend. Eddy does so then and there, and then introduces Jonny to Bob. Jonny is somewhat satisfied with Bob, so Eddy tries to pressure him into paying instantly, but Edd reprimands him, saying the two need to get better acquainted. Jonny and Bob then move down the lane, where a ping-pong table has been set up. The two start to play, and Bob spikes Jonny's serve straight into his forehead. Eddy laughs at this until he hears Jonny declare that he doesn't like Bob. The moment is saved by Ed, however, as Ed states that he has several useless objects in his room Jonny would love. The Eds and Jonny then move to Ed's basement, and Ed searches through his closet for something Jonny might like. A chance toss sends a boot sailing onto Eddy's head. Eddy angrily pulls it off, and Edd notes that it looks like a new friend for Jonny. Eddy, seeing what the boot looks like, agrees. The three then leave the room, ready to let Salty Sam and Jonny get acquainted. Eddy is initially hopeful about success, but soon screams come from the room. When they look back in, Jonny is clinging to a pipe, afraid of the boot, which he declares to be insane. Edd then suggests that Jonny needs to choose his own friend. Eddy is inspired by this to create a party for Jonny. Edd lets Jonny into the party, and Jonny looks around. On every object is a painted face, meaning everything is a friend for Jonny. Seeing Jonny's nervousness, Eddy sends Ed and Edd into the party to mingle and break the ice. While Edd dances nervously with a vase and Ed turns into a dancing machine, Jonny's vision wavers as he looks around and he seems on the verge of breaking down. Soon enough, he tries to escape, but Eddy pulls him back and sets Jonny on a chair to recover. It's at this moment when the other kids burst through the door and join the party. While Rolf shows off his dancing moves and Jimmy prances around in disco clothes, Kevin mocks the record collection and Nazz hangs out. One good thing does happen, however; Jimmy, in his haste to join the party, tosses Plank aside. The wood lands on a chair a few seats away from Jonny. As the party gets more and more rowdy, Jonny and Plank make up. Eventually, the party falls apart when Ed, dancing with too many inanimate objects, falls down and drops them all over the place. When this happens, Eddy yells at everyone to get out, and they leave. As the other kids leave Eddy's room, Edd notes that Jonny found his true friend. Eddy smiles and looks out, only to see Jonny walking away with Plank and no intention of paying. Eddy is about to complain when he hears a noise inside his room. Jimmy is dancing with Ed, still partying. Eddy is about to complain when Edd mentions that it's his song their dancing to. Eddy gives up at this point, puts on a pair of sunglasses, and goes in to start dancing with them. The episode closes with the Eds and Jimmy happily dancing together. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': from hitting his face on the back of Ed's head "Granddad, you ran another stop sign." ---- *'Ed': with alarm at Edd kneeling on the lawn "Double D's legs are gone!" ---- *'Ed': his head jammed halfway down Edd's throat "Are you going to finish that cupcake, Double D?" ---- *'Edd': "Excuse me, Eddy. This is my song." goes into stunned silence for a moment. Eddy: out a pair of shades and putting them on "If you can't beat 'em - show off!" ---- *'Edd': "Dancing with a vase. Boy have I reached an all-time low." ---- *'Ed': a cue card "Sit down and say 'Hello Jonny'". Jonny: confused "Hello?" Ed: "Ask him how he is. Um. Wait" Edd: reading the cue card to Ed "How are you! How are you!" Ed: to the card rather than reading it "I'm fine. Well, OK, a little hungry." ---- *'Ed': Edd's point "I live in a foundation with all the useless sorts of things Jonny would talk to." Eddy: "Saved by the Ed." ---- *﻿'Ed': the disco bit; after bumping Edd, Eddy and Jimmy off-screen "In syncopated﻿ style." ---- *'Ed': the party "Next!" on even more items "All aboard the Ed train!" ---- *'Edd': "You'll find ping-pong to be a great ice-breaker, Jonny." Ed: "Not to mention a duck." Edd & Eddy: confused "Huh?" Ed: confused "What?" Edd: "Umm?" Ed: "Who?" Eddy: "Huh?" Ed: "Umm…?" Edd: "Ed." Ed: "Why?" and Eddy awkwardly stare at Ed. Trivia *'Goofs': **When Eddy painted Bob's left eye on, the painted pupil was on the left, but right after Jonny greets Bob, the painted pupil is on the right. **When Edd was complaining about the loud music, his bow tie was on his neck, but in the next shot, it was gone. Then it was back in the next shot of him. **When Rolf throws Eddy into the ceiling, Eddy breaks the disco ball, but in the next scene, Ed is carrying around a disco ball. This could be because Eddy had another one for replacement of broken ones. ***This is supported by the number of times it breaks in the series. *When the scene cuts to Jonny and Plank, you can see both Jonny and Plank move toward each other. How can Plank move without being acted upon by an outside force? *The tie that Eddy wears when at the friend store was seen in the previous episode "Know it All Ed" when it was worn by Ed. *This is the first time Edd is shown wearing a tie of some sort. He is shown wearing a tie again in "Once Upon an Ed" and many Season 5 episodes, as part of his usual school attire. He also wears one in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show when readying himself to meet Eddy's Brother. *Near the end of the episode, Jimmy says, "Everybody's doing it!" This is taken from the episode "It's Way Ed." *The music playing in Eddy's room was the same music that was playing in the episode "Pop Goes the Ed" during the sprinkler party scene. *This is the 19th time the Kankers don't appear. *List of imaginary friends (that try to replace Plank) in this episode: *#Bob (Traffic cone) *#Salty Sam (Worn-out boot) *#Various objects at Eddy's party *This the second time Jimmy says "Bouncy, Bouncy, Bouncy"; the first time was in the episode "It's Way Ed." *Eddy mentions his grandad twice in this episode. He says it twice again in "Take This Ed and Shove It." *Apparently Jonny has played ping pong with Plank in the past. *This is the first episode where someone takes Plank from Jonny, in this case Jimmy. *It is implied Jimmy also thinks Plank is "alive." Gallery Crazy_eddy.jpg|"Granddad, you ran another stop sign." Eds-cavator.jpg|"My, Ed, your talents are endless, aren't they?" 8201808_orig.jpg|Eddy is using Ed for digging up treasure… 3998788_orig.jpg|…but accidentally pulls the lampposts up. Vlcsnap-9093.png|"Aw, look!" Jonny drawing Plank..PNG|Jonny drawing Plank. Vlcsnap-2013-07-30-21h10m45s150.png|Ed's Friend Store. Vlcsnap-2013-07-30-21h44m08s229.png|Bob. Vlcsnap-2013-07-30-21h18m09s0.png|"Eddy is my ideal pal. Soft and cuddly like mashed potatoes. Yum." Owchie.jpg|"Bob spiked it!" Vlcsnap-2013-07-30-21h46m17s204.png|Salty Sam. Themadnessofsaltysam.png|"He's mad, I tell you, mad!" EDDY! THE MUSIC'S TOO LOUD!!!!.jpeg|"EDDY! THE MUSIC'S TOO LOUD!" Vlcsnap-2013-07-30-21h31m31s84.png|So. Very. Many. Faces. Vlcsnap-2013-07-30-21h34m47s228.png|Jonny and Plank, friends once more. Jimmy-dancing-jpg.jpg|Bouncy bouncy bouncy! Loud Music!.jpeg|Hey! Video See Also *Ed's Friend Store *Bob *Salty Sam Category:Episodes Category:Season 2